As folhas de Konoha
by Angel.inthe.Sky
Summary: Com a morte de Jiraya e a aproximação da Akatsuki Konoha dica em estado de Alerta. Tsunade terá que provar que é uma Hokage tão boa quanto se vô seu tio e seu Sensei.-Não é um fic totalmente Yuri, possui acontecimentos do mangá. - Tsu x Shizu;Naru x Saku
1. Parte I

* * *

As Folhas de Konoha

As Folhas de Konoha

by Angel.inthe.Sky

Notas: Eu não possuo Naruto... rsrsrs

Com a morte de Jiraya e a aproximação da Akatsuki Konoha dica em estado de Alerta. Tsunade terá que provar que é uma Hokage tão boa quanto se vô seu tio e seu Sensei. - Não é um fic totalmente Yuri, possue acontecimentos do mangá. - Tsu x Shizu; Naru x Saku. Por que Tsu x Shizu?? Não sei, achei que ficaria interessante já que Jiraya morre e Shizune é a unica pessoa que conviveu muito tempo com Tsunade, isso já é um motivo pra uma aproximação... viagem da minha cabeça...

* * *

Capitulo Um.

Quarto da Hokage.

Tsunade estava deitada em sua cama lendo um livro, de reboque Shizune estava aconchegada em sua mestra as duas leram o livro por alguns instantes, porém Shizune logo adormeceu, abraçada em Tsunade, Shizune com sua cabeça descansando no tórax da Hokage. Tsunade notou o silêncio de sua amada e observa ela dormindo pacificamente. Tsunade da um sorriso e continua lendo o livro. Depois de algumas horas Tsunade observa Shizune se mexer, ela aconchega sua cabeça entre os seios de Tsunade.

"Tsunade..." - Shizune fala sonhando - "Eu quero mais, por favor..." - ela da um sorriso e se aconchega em Tsunade.

Tsunade da um sorriso brincalhão e decide se aproveitar da situação. Ela larga o livro sobre a cama e pega no rosto de Shizune.

"Sim Shizune-kun..." - Tsunade sussurra. - "Me diga, o que você quer..." - Tsunade da um sorriso diabólico.

"Tsunade... Por favor... me toque..." - Tsunade sorri e corre sua mão acariciando a cintura da sua amável assistente, Shizune solta um pequeno gemido. Tsunade sorri e diz:

"Assim, Shizune-kun?"

"Ha-Hai..." - Shizune sorri. Tsunade continua agradando a pobre menina com suaves caricias, Tsunade coloca Shizune deitada sobre a cama e se posiciona em cima dela, Shizune fecha os olhos firmemente, Tsunade sorri e começa a beijar delicadamente o pescoço da garota que desperta após Tsunade ter dado um beliscão em sua barriga.

"TSUNADE-CHAN!" - Shizune se senta pra cima encarando Tsunade que estava ajoelhada em sua frente.

"Ola Shizune-kun..." - Tsunade da a Shizune seu sorriso mais sensual. - "Então, gostou?"

Shizune olha confusa Tsunade, a Hokage faz careta. Ela então percebe o que tinha acontecido quando ela nota que a parte de cima de seu quimono estava aberta.

"Tsunade-chan! O que você fez?" - Shizune fica vermelha e ela arruma seu quimono

"Ora, nada que você não gostaria, minha amada..." - Tsunade sorri e se apóia pra dar um beijo longo nos lábios de sua namorada. Shizune puxa Tsunade pra junto dela, as duas deitam na cama, Shizune afunda o beijo pra felicidade da Hokage, após alguns instantes quando o ar era a questão as duas apartaram o beijo. Tsunade se deita do lado de Shizune, encarando atentamente a mulher ao seu lado, Shizune olha Tsunade nos olhos e da a ela seu doce sorriso.

"Amaria ficar aqui o resto do dia, mas temos que voltar ao escritório" - Shizune se levanta e se senta na cama.

"Eu sei, eu sei..." - Tsunade fica ainda deitada - "Jiraya disse que descobriu algo novo sobre o paradeiro da Akatsuki." - Tsunade se senta e fica na frente de Shizune que segura sua mão.

"Ele pretende ir atrás deles, não é?" - Shizune pergunta preocupada.

"Sim... Ele é um cabeça dura, quer sempre resolver tudo do jeito dele..." - Tsunade fecha os olhos e beija a mão de Shizune.

"Engraçado, ele me lembra você" - Shizune sorri

"Oque? Eu não me pareço nem um pouco com ele! Ele é um irresponsável que só pensa em mulheres..." - Tsunade olha brava pra Shizune que da um sorriso brincalhão

"Estou falando que vocês se parecem porque ambos são cabeças dura..."

Tsunade olha fora e puxa Shizune fora da cama.

"Ok, vamos logo, se não os conselheiros viram nos encher o saco..."

"Hai!"

* * *

Capitulo Dois.

Escritório da Hokage.

Tsunade termina de assinar a papelada que Shizune tinha lhe trazido, ela se ajusta na cadeira e olha pra janela. Shizune entra na sala com mais papeis e coloca eles encima da mesa, ela observa Tsunade que esta pensativa, ela decide não atrapalhar, quando ela se vira pra sair ela ouve Tsunade a chamar.

"Shizune-kun." - Tsunade continua olhando pra janela.

"Sim, Tsunade-sama"

"Pegou o relatório da equipe 8?"

"Sim, Kurenai-san acabou de me entregar."

"Você viu o Jiraya?"

"Eu..." - Shizune é cortada por Jiraya que entra na sala da Hokage, Tsunade da um sorriso e se vira pra ver Jiraya que esta parado na frente de sua mesa.

"Então, o que você descobriu?" - Pergunta Tsunade olhando pra Jiraya

"Hunm, mas que pressa, até parece que se eu atrasar um minuto ira piorar alguma coisa..."

"A vila esta em estado de alerta, a Akatsuki vira a qualquer momento atrás do Naruto, e você acha que isso não é importante?"

"Calma, não seja tão dramática, Tsunade" - Jiraya da um sorriso - "Você sabe mais que qualquer um que isso é questão de tempo, e nós temos um trufo grande nas mãos."

"Deixe de enrolar e diga logo"

"Ah, vamos, eu te direi tudo se você vier e tomar uma bebida comigo, pelos velhos tempos" - Tsunade encara Jiraya e sorri.

"Tsunade-sama, eu acho..." - Shizune olha preocupada pra Tsunade que olha pra ela.

"Está tudo bem, Shizune." - Tsunade se levanta e segue Jiraya.

Taverna de Konoha.

"Entendo..." - Tsunade da um gole de sakê. - "Então o líder da Akatsuki esta escondido na aldeia oculta da chuva..."

"Correto..." - Jiraya olha pra Tsunade

"Humnn... A aldeia da chuva é um lugar bastante rigoroso, seria muito difícil alguém tão procurado como ele andar livremente por lá..."

"Errado... Parece que a aldeia esta em uma guerra civil, um lugar tão rígido como aquele guarda a qualquer custo seus segredos e suas vergonhas."

"Vergonhas?"

"O país devido a guerra esta dividido, um dos lados tem facções criminosas no comando, o líder da Akatsuki é o líder de uma dessas facções."

"Então seu plano é..."

"Irei me infiltrar na aldeia, checarei se a informação é verdadeira, se for, tomaremos a decisão do que fazer..."

"É muito arriscado você fazer isso sozinho..."

"Eu sou um dos três Sannis de Konoha, você deveria intender o que isso quer dizer"

Tsunade olha pra Jiraya e depois olha fora

"Me desculpe... Você sempre fica com o trabalho sujo..."

"Tudo bem, isso faz parte!" - Jiraya solta uma risada. Tsunade olha pra ele.

"Se qualquer coisa acontecer me mande um sapo que eu irei atrás de você..."

"Mas que papo é esse Tsunade. A aldeia precisa de você aqui."

"Eu..." - Tsunade olha pra mesa, Jiraya a encara. - "Se além de tudo eu perde você eu..."

"Você choraria por mim? É bom saber disso! Mas eu duvido que você choraria tanto quando chorou por Dan! Ha ha ha!"

"Seu idiota..." - Tsunade olha fora.

"Desculpe Tsunade, me lembro como você era apaixonada por ele. Nunca realmente entendi o que você viu naquele cara. Shizune nunca se pareceu muito com ele, ela me lembra a mãe dela." - Jiraya da um gole de sakê. - "Você cuidou bem dela, hoje ela é uma ninja médica que esta a sua altura. Ela era uma garotinha adorável, hoje ela é uma linda mulher... Não é atoa que você se apaixonou por ela, Tsunade..."

"OQUE?" - Tsunade olha espantada pra Jiraya que solta uma risada.

"Hehehehe... Não te contei? Uma vez vi as duas se beijando perto do memorial do herói! Você deu sorte ela é uma garota incrível! Se não fosse você eu iria tentar uma chance com ela! Ha ha ha ha"

"Tá brincando..." - Tsunade da um olhar sujo pra Jiraya.

"Isso me deu uma idéia! 'Paraíso dos amaços 2' , sem dúvida venderia mais que a primeira edição!"

"Nem pense, deixe Shizune e eu longe desse seu livro idiota"

"Ah, mas a idéia é boa" - Jiraya da um sorriso sedutor a Tsunade que lhe dá um clarão. - "Bem eu acho que vou indo" - Jiraya se levanta e começa a caminhar pra saída. - "Até mais!" - Ele da um aceno. Tsunade observa ele saindo do bar e da um sorriso.

"Seu idiota..."

* * *

Capitulo 3

Obs: Apos a Morte de Jiraya - Pein mata Jiraya-sama, e com seus sócios decidem ir a Konoha para dar continuação ao seu plano de tirar o biju que esta preso em Naruto. Jiraya manda pra Tsunade um código gravado em um de seu sapos, Tsunade não sabia do que se tratava, nem imaginava que isso se tratava da verdadeira face de Pein

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!" - Shizune corre pelos corredores do prédio da Hokage, ela estava carregando com ela um pergaminho .- "TSUNADE-SAMA!!" - Shizune entra na sala apressada, ela tropeça e cai com seu rosto entre os peitos da Hokage.

"O que foi dessa fez Shizune?" - Tsunade retira Shizune da posição meio constrangedora, já que ela não estava na sala sozinha.

"Ah, Tsuna..." - Shizune observa Sakura e Naruto, ela esfrega o nariz e olha pra Hokage. - "Tsunade-sama, esse pergaminho acaba de chegar do Templo do Fogo!" - Shizune entrega o pergaminho pra Tsunade que pega e começa a ler.

"Templo do Fogo?" - Sakura pergunta confusa.

"É onde Sora mora! Aconteceu algo?" - Naruto pergunta

"Estamos em sérios problemas..." - Tsunade fala pra si. - "Shizune! Convoque uma reunião urgente com todos os Jounnis, chame a ANBU e os conselheiros!"

"Hai!" - Shizune sai correndo porta a fora. Tsunade vai ate sua mesa e se senta ela fica lá pensativa. Sakura e Naruto vão até a frente da mesa, Naruto pergunta constantemente.

"Tsunade oba-chan! O que esta acontecendo?!" - Naruto exige uma resposta da Hokage.

"Naruto, se acalme" - Sakura tenta fazer com que Naruto fique quieto

"TSUNADE- OBA-CHAN! FALE!! SORA MORA NO TEMPLO DO FOGO! O QUE ESTA HAVENDO!"

"CALE A BOCA NARUTO!" - Tsunade da um olhar bravo pra Naruto que da uma recuada, Sakura nota que o humor de sua mestra não estava bom.

"Mestra..."

"Ueuu..." - Tonton solta um grunido preocupado

"Nada aconteceu com Sora, ele não esta no templo."

"Mas então o que é? Nee-chan entregou um recado -" - Tsunade corta Naruto

"Não é nada do seu bico, esse é um assunto de estado" - Tsunade se levanta ao ver Shizune que entra na sala.

"Tsunade-sama, todos estão na sala de reuniões"

"Certo, vamos Shizune! Sakura e Naruto voltem pra casa, fiquem atentos, a qualquer momento irei chama-los" - Tsunade vai ate Shizune e ambas saem da sala.

Naruto balança a cabeça e corre ate Tsunade.

"ESPERE OBA-CHAN! Nos diga o que é pelo menos!"

"Não me irrite Naruto!" - Tsunade o encara com um olhar serio, Naruto soa frio. Tsunade pega Shizune pelo braço e as duas entram na sala de reuniões.

Naruto fica lá parado, cabisbaixo. Sakura fica atrás dele e o olha tristemente.

"Naruto.."

"Aconteceu algo, Tsunade oba-chan não esta querendo contar..."

"Ah Naruto! Você sabe como a Godaime é! Com certeza não deve ser nada de mais!"

"Você acha..." - Naruto sem olhar pra Sakura sai andando deixando Sakura sozinha no corredor.

"Naruto..." - Sakura olha pra onde Naruto tinha saido.

* * *

Capitulo 4

"Tsunade-hime, você sabe que temos que tomar uma decisão urgentemente" - A conselheira diz olhando pra Tsunade.

"Eu sei, eu sei..." - Tsunade a ignora e olha pra Shizune. - "Shizune, descobriram algo novo sobre os códigos que Jiraya nos enviou?"

"Nada ainda Tsunade-sama... Mas eu pedi a ajuda de um ninja especialista em criptografia da aldeia da areia, amanha mesmo ele chegara a aldeia"

"Bom, Anko sua mãe era uma especialista em criptografia, não era?" - Tsunade olha pra Anko

"Ah, sim Godaime-sama. Porém ela morreu durante o ataque da Kyuubi, sabe... Eu tentei aprender alguma coisa sobre criptografia mas realmente esse não é meu forte!" - Anko coça sua cabeça e da um sorriso desajeitado.

"Tsunade, a aldeia acabou de passar por uma crise, a morte de Jiraya não podia ter acontecido" - A conselheira se levanta e vai ate a janela. - "Precisamos ter precaução, Naruto é o alvo deles, ele precisa ser vigiado 24 horas por ANBUS experientes"

"Nah... Já conversamos sobre isso. Naruto não aceitara isso mesmo que ele fosse obrigado. O fato da Akatsuki vir atrás dele só fará ele querer lutar"

"Sim, Naruto ficara animado ao saber disso." - Kakashi concorda com Tsunade.

"O QUE!? MAS ISSO É UM ABSURDO!" - Gai pula de raiva e sacode Kakashi - "ELE É SEU ALUNO, VOCÊ TEM QUE PENSAR NO BEM DELE! ELE PODERÁ MORRER!!"

"Se acalme Gai..." - Tsunade balança a cabeça em desgosto - "Naruto está realmente forte, ele não ficaria parado ao saber que a Akatsuki irá atacar Konoha a qualquer momento. Só precisamos reforçar nossa segurança."

"Como Hokage você tem que pensar no bem de Konoha, não cometa um erro no qual custara a vida dos moradores da aldeia, Tsunade-hime" - A conselheira olha pra Tsunade que olha pra ela.

"Você sabe que como Hokage eu daria a vida pela folha..." - Tsunade diz dando um sorriso. Shizune olha pra ela em preocupação. - "Tudo acabará bem, eles escolheram o garoto errado pra tirar o bijuu"

"Faça então o que você achar melhor" - A conselheira caminha até a porta e fecha isso, Tsunade solta um suspiro de alivio.

"Mas que velha chata!"

"Tsunade-sama..." - Shizune sussura o nome de Tsunade, ela ouve e olha pra Shizune.

"Godaime-sama, o esquadrão ANBU já estão apostos na divisa de Konoha!" - Yamato entra na sala pegando todos de surpresa.

"Bom trabalho Yamato... Gai, quero que você e seu time vão ate a aldeia do chá e façam uma averiguação no local"

"Pode deixar! A força da juventude irá fazer isso num piscar de olhos!" - Gai sai correndo da sala.

"Anko, como Kurenai esta afastada, você será a responsável pelo time 8, quero que você e eles vão ate a aldeia da areia e informar o Kazekage sobre a situação"

"Deixa comigo!"

"Yamato e Kakashi, vocês teram que preparar o Naruto, façam o possível e o impossível!"

"Hai!" - Yamato sai da sala e Kakashi sai depois.

"Tsunade..." - Shizune senta ao lado da Hokage que se debruça na mesa

"Se você soubesse o quanto eu me arrependo de ter virado Hokage, isso não é trabalho pra gente normal!" - Lamenta Tsunade, Shizune ri.

"Eu penso que você esta fazendo um ótimo trabalho"

"Você acha que meu avó, meu tio e Sarutobi-sensei estão aprovando o que estou fazendo?"

"Eu tenho certeza que eles estão orgulhosos Tsunade-chan..." - Tsunade olha pra Shizune que sorri a ela - "Eu também estou muito orgulhosa!"

Tsunade abraça Shizune firmemente

"Você não sabe como é importante ouvir isso de você Shizune-kun..." - Tsunade e Shizune ficam abraçadas por alguns instantes.

E perto da aldeia do chá quatro ninjas andavam em direção a Konoha, o vento soprava e as folhas que voavam ao vento se partiram ao meio.

* * *

Continuação em breve!

Revisem!!


	2. Parte II

Ola mas uma continuação da minha fic 'As Folhas de Konoha' desculpem a demora!!

Esses capitulos eu dei uma enrolada pra ter deixar as idéias melhores para o próximos capitulos... no anime eles sempre fazem isso! xD

Espero que gostem!

* * *

Capitulo 5

"EQUIPE GAI AO HORIZONTE!!" - Gai fica em cima de uma pedra apontando em direção ao sol. - "A FORÇA DA JUVENTUDE ESTA CONOSCO!" - Ele da um sinal positivo pra Lee e da um daqueles seus sorrisos brilhantes.

"Sim Gai-sensei! AO HORIZONTE!!" - Lee olha pra seu sensei com os olhos brilhantes de adoração.

"Ninguém merece... Por que não somos normais como as outras equipes..." - Tenten lamenta a si mesma.

"..." - Neji nem fala.

"Equipe Gai, nossa missão é de reconhecimento na Aldeia do Chá! Hokage-sama conta com nosso sucesso! VAMOS LÁ!!" - Gai sai correndo pelos portões de Konoha.

"ESPERE GAI-SENSEI!!" - Lee corre atrás dele. Tenten e Neji ficam parados.

"Está a fim de ir correndo que nem tonto ou andando?" - Pergunta Tenten com um sorriso.

"Nem preciso responder.." - Neji e Tenten saem andando. Os portões de Konoha se fecham.

* * *

Naruto anda pela aldeia e para na frente de seu ponto preferido a casa de Ramén do Tio.

"AHH! MAS QUE FOME! Desde que cheguei da minha última missão não comi praticamente nada! Porém..." - Naruto pega seu sapo - "Sakura-chan me fez gastar todo meu dinheirinho naquele parque de diversões..." - Naruto olha tristemente pra seu sapo praticamente vazio. - " HE HE HE... Mas Sakura-chan esta mais legal comigo! Ela enfim está notando o grande ninja que sou! Quem sabe um dia ela aceita sair comigo!" - Naruto começa a dançar que nem um bobo no meio da rua.

"Depois dizem que eu sou estranho..."

Naruto vira pra vem quem era.

"Ah, Shikamaru!" - Naruto olha felizmente e vai ate ele. - "Quando você voltou?!"

Shikamaru da um sorriso.

"Faz algumas horas, mas quando eu coloquei meus pés na aldeia um monte de Jounnis me puxaram pra sala da Hokage..." - Shaikamaru da uma tragada no cigarro.

"Na sala da oba-chan?" - Naruto pergunta confuso.

"É, parece que a aldeia está entrando em estado de alerta"

"Ah! Nee-chan trouxe um recado do Templo do Fogo! Isso tem algo a ver?"

"Parece que sim... Akatsuki atacou o Templo. Disseram que o próximo alvo é Konoha..." - Shikamaru larga o cigarro no chão e pisa em cima dele.

Naruto olha Shikamaru surpreso.

"Akatsuki..." - Naruto fica cabisbaixo, ele aperta suas mãos fortemente. - "Aqueles desgraçados, eles mataram o Ero-Sannin..."

Shikamaru olha pra Naruto atentamente

"Por causa de um deles Sasuke deixou a aldeia..." - Naruto olha pra Shikamaru com os olhos cheios de raiva. - "Agora eles querem tirar essa maldita raposa de mim pra destruir a folha..."

"Naruto..." - Shikamaru olha preocupado, Naruto da um sorriso confiante.

"He he he... eles pensão que vão conseguir tirar a raposa e destruir Konoha, estão enganados! Eu fiz três promessas e não morrerei até cumpri-lás! Vingarei a morte de Ero-Sannin, salvarei o Sasuke e virarei Hokage!"

Shikamaru da um sorriso.

"É assim que se fala, Naruto" - Shikamaru olha pro céu azul e se lembra do dia em que Assuma morreu. - "Quando Assuma morreu eu fiquei triste como você, e só pensei em vingança, e sabe de uma coisa Naruto?" - Shikamaru olha pra ele.- "Aqueles desgraçados da Akatsuki só merece a morte, conte comigo!"

"Valeu Shikamaru!" - Naruto sorri e oferece sua mão pra Shikamaru que pega e puxa Naruto pra um abraço. - "Obrigado amigo"

"É, amigos servem pra isso" - Shikamaru quebra o abraço e começa a caminhar. - "Shizune está precisando da minha ajuda, até mais!" - Shikamaru da um aceno e caminha em direção ao prédio Hokage.

Naruto olha Shikamaru sumir da sua vista. No silêncio se ouve um estranho barulho...

"Ah... mas que fome..." - O estômago de Naruto ronca ferozmente, ele segura sua barriga e anda em direção da sua casa. - "Mas que vida cruel..."

* * *

Capitulo 6

Hinata, Kiba e Shino estavam sentados esperando Kurenai chegar.

"Kurenai-Sensei disse que era pra gente vir preparados pra sair em missão" - Kiba fala olhando pra Akamaru que late.

"Ah... Mas que missão é essa?" - Hinata pergunta olhando pra Kiba.

"Ela não disse, mas parece que é algo importante"

"Sim.." - Shino concorda

Kurenai anda em direção a sua equipe acompanhada de Anko.

"Desculpe a demora" - Os três ninjas se levantam

"Anko-san?" - Hinata olha pra Anko que acena pra equipe.

"Como vocês sabem estou afastada das missões. A Godaime-sama pediu pra que nós a equipe 8 entregássemos um recado muito importante ao Kazekage, então pra me substituir ela colocou em meu lugar Anko-san"

"Mas o que é esse recado?" - Pergunta Kiba.

"É algo que só o Kazekage tem que saber, mas posso dizer que Konoha está em perigo." - Anko diz olhando pra equipe - "Eu Miratashi Anko serei a substituta de Kurenai-san, quero que sigam todas minhas ordem, o sucesso da missão depende do trabalho de todos!" - Anko diz olhando seriamente pra todos.

"HAI!" - Os três ninjas dizem

"Certo seus molengas se preparem e estejam no portão principal em 15 minutos, vão!" - Kiba, Akamaru, Shino e Hinata saem. Kurenai olha pra ando e se senta no banco.

"Por favor Anko não seja tão dura com eles"

"Você me conhece muito bem Kurenai, posso ser turrona mas não se preocupe nada de errado irá acontecer com eles"

"Eu sei que eles sabem se defender, estou preocupada com você" - Kurenai olha pra Anko que a olha confusa.

"Comigo? Ah, que isso Kurenai, nada de errado vai acontecer comigo!" - Anko da um sorriso brincalhão. "Pare de se preocupar comigo e se preocupe com você"

"Está bem..." - Kurenai olha tristemente pra Anko

"Estou indo, nós deseje sorte, e por favor se cuide!" - Anko da um sinal de positivo pra Kurenai que sorri.

"Certo, se cuide também e tente voltar inteira"

Anko sorri e sai correndo. Kurenai olha pra o pôr-do-sol e sente um pressentimento ruim.

...

"CHEGAMOS!!" - Gai aponta pra placa que diz 'Bem vindos a Aldeia do Chá' - "Agora começamos nossa missão! Equipe Gai prontos?"

"Sim Gai - sensei! Pronto e abastecido!!" - Lee se aquece

"Sim!" - Tenten faz sinal de positivo

"CERTO JUVENTUDE! VAMOS COMEÇAR!" - O time Gai entra na aldeia e começa sua missão.

Não muito longe dali Pain esta sentando encostado em uma árvore.

"Parece que Konoha já esta se mexendo..." - Pain se levanta e vai ate Konan. - "Precisamos saber quem é...

Konan acena com a cabeça e faz um selamento com as mãos.

"Origami Tandai no Jutsu" - (_Técnica das Borboletas de Origami_) - Konan de despedaça virando varias borboletas ela sai voando em direção a Aldeia do Chá.

O time Gai se encontra no meio da cidade.

"Então equipe alguma pista?" - Gai pergunta para seus alunos que balançam a cabeça negativamente.

"Ninguém viu nada estranho nos últimos dias" - diz Lee

"Tem certeza que a Akatsuki está mesmo vindo por essa direção Gai-sensei?" - Pergunta Tenten.

"Sim, as fontes da Godaime são totalmente confiáveis. Akatsuki atacou o Templo do Fogo, se eles querem chegar a Konoha terão que passar por aqui" - Gai fica pensativo. - "Só se eles recuaram... Impossível..."

"Olha que lindo!" - Tenten olha para o céu. - "Quantas borboletas!" - Ela aponta na direção.

"Verdade!" - Lee diz apontando também.

"Humnnn... Neji..." - Gai olha estranhamente para as borboletas que voavam.

"Certo... BYAKUGAN!" - Neji olha atentamente as estranhas borboletas. "Não são borboletas de verdade..."

"O que?" - Lee olha pra Neji que continua observando.

"São borboletas de Origami... Com rede de chakra... Um ninjutsu de camuflagem..."

"Humnn... Eles estão nos observando..." - Gai fecha os olhos e dá um sorriso.

As borboletas voam longe da cidade. Pain olha para o horizonte e vê Konan se aproximando. Konan volta a sua forma.

"São mesmo ninjas de Konoha. Uma garota, um menino sobrancelhudo um usuário de Byakugan e um Jounnin tão estranho quanto o garoto de sobrancelhas de taturana..."

"Humn, esse Jounnin... Itachi disse algo sobre ele..."

"Hehehehe.. Eu sei quem é, Gai é o nome dele." - Kisame se levanta. "Lutamos uma vez, é um cara forte, a equipe dele estava junto com o garoto da raposa quando tiramos o Bijuu do Kazekage"

"Me lembro... Se nós cruzarmos com eles agora não seria nada bom" - Pain fica olhando o pôr do sol. - "É bom desviamos o caminho por enquanto"

...

Prédio Hokage.

Shizune anda pelos corredores carregando um monte de documentos

"Tsunade ficara feliz em assinar mais papeis!" - Diz sorrindo.

"Ueuu Ueuu" - Tonton grunhi

"SHIZUNE-SAMA!" - Um Jounnin corre até ela.

"Sim, Toshino-san"

"Iruka-sensei e Genma estão perto da fronteira de Konoha, eles pediram por via das dúvidas um ninja médico como reforço."

"Todos os ninjas disponíveis estão em outros grupos de vigilância pela fronteira..."

"Eles são os únicos sem um ninja médico"

"Isso é ruim, bem, avise que eu irei como reforço médico" - O ninja sai

"UEUU UEUUU!!" - Tonton fossa a perna de Shizune

"Eu sei Tonton, mas precisamos ajudar, Tsunade vai me matar, mas ela tem que entender..."

"Entender Shizune..."

Shizune se vira e vê a Hokage encostada contra a parede

"Tsuna..." - Shizune é cortada por Tsunade.

"Nem preciso te matar, você própria estará se matando..."

"Tsunade eu..."

"O que você tem na cabeça Shizune? Isso é extremamente perigoso!" - Tsunade olha fixamente Shizune que olha para o chão.

"A aldeia está em perigo, se eles não tiverem ajuda médica poderão morrer, você sabe muito bem quais são as possibilidades disso!"

"Eu também sei quais são as possibilidades de você não voltar caso a Akatsuki apareça por lá!" - Tsunade dá a Shizune um olhar bravo.

"Eu sei me cuidar, fui treinada pela melhor ninja que já existiu..." - Shizune olha pra Tsunade que se vira e caminha fora. "Tsunade..." - Shizune olha tristemente para o chão.

* * *

Fim de mais uma parte, tenho umas idéias a escrever na continuação. Os capítulos 8 e 9 na verdade acho que mais o cap 9 Akatsuki chegara a fronteira de Konoha, provavelmente Shizune ira lutar contra um deles nesse capítulo, não sei quem ainda...

Mas quando penso REVISEM!

Obrigado pela leitura e preferencia!


	3. Parte III

Capitulo 5

"EQUIPE GAI AO HORIZONTE!!" - Gai fica em cima de uma pedra apontando em direção ao sol. - "A FORÇA DA JUVENTUDE ESTA CONOSCO!" - Ele da um sinal positivo pra Lee e da um daqueles seus sorrisos brilhantes.

"Sim Gai-sensei! AO HORIZONTE!!" - Lee olha pra seu sensei com os olhos brilhantes de adoração.

"Ninguém merece... Por que não somos normais como as outras equipes..." - Tenten lamenta a si mesma.

"..." - Neji nem fala.

"Equipe Gai, nossa missão é de reconhecimento na Aldeia do Chá! Hokage-sama conta com nosso sucesso! VAMOS LÁ!!" - Gai sai correndo pelos portões de Konoha.

"ESPERE GAI-SENSEI!!" - Lee corre atrás dele. Tenten e Neji ficam parados.

"Está a fim de ir correndo que nem tonto ou andando?" - Pergunta Tenten com um sorriso.

"Nem preciso responder.." - Neji e Tenten saem andando. Os portões de Konoha se fecham.

...

Naruto anda pela aldeia e para na frente de seu ponto preferido a casa de Ramén do Tio.

"AHH! MAS QUE FOME! Desde que cheguei da minha última missão não comi praticamente nada! Porém..." - Naruto pega seu sapo - "Sakura-chan me fez gastar todo meu dinheirinho naquele parque de diversões..." - Naruto olha tristemente pra seu sapo praticamente vazio. - " HE HE HE... Mas Sakura-chan esta mais legal comigo! Ela enfim está notando o grande ninja que sou! Quem sabe um dia ela aceita sair comigo!" - Naruto começa a dançar que nem um bobo no meio da rua.

"Depois dizem que eu sou estranho..."

Naruto vira pra vem quem era.

"Ah, Shikamaru!" - Naruto olha felizmente e vai ate ele. - "Quando você voltou?!"

Shikamaru da um sorriso.

"Faz algumas horas, mas quando eu coloquei meus pés na aldeia um monte de Jounnis me puxaram pra sala da Hokage..." - Shaikamaru da uma tragada no cigarro.

"Na sala da oba-chan?" - Naruto pergunta confuso.

"É, parece que a aldeia está entrando em estado de alerta"

"Ah! Nee-chan trouxe um recado do Templo do Fogo! Isso tem algo a ver?"

"Parece que sim... Akatsuki atacou o Templo. Disseram que o próximo alvo é Konoha..." - Shikamaru larga o cigarro no chão e pisa em cima dele.

Naruto olha Shikamaru surpreso.

"Akatsuki..." - Naruto fica cabisbaixo, ele aperta suas mãos fortemente. - "Aqueles desgraçados, eles mataram o Ero-Sannin..."

Shikamaru olha pra Naruto atentamente

"Por causa de um deles Sasuke deixou a aldeia..." - Naruto olha pra Shikamaru com os olhos cheios de raiva. - "Agora eles querem tirar essa maldita raposa de mim pra destruir a folha..."

"Naruto..." - Shikamaru olha preocupado, Naruto da um sorriso confiante.

"He he he... eles pensão que vão conseguir tirar a raposa e destruir Konoha, estão enganados! Eu fiz três promessas e não morrerei até cumpri-lás! Vingarei a morte de Ero-Sannin, salvarei o Sasuke e virarei Hokage!"

Shikamaru da um sorriso.

"É assim que se fala, Naruto" - Shikamaru olha pro céu azul e se lembra do dia em que Assuma morreu. - "Quando Assuma morreu eu fiquei triste como você, e só pensei em vingança, e sabe de uma coisa Naruto?" - Shikamaru olha pra ele.- "Aqueles desgraçados da Akatsuki só merece a morte, conte comigo!"

"Valeu Shikamaru!" - Naruto sorri e oferece sua mão pra Shikamaru que pega e puxa Naruto pra um abraço. - "Obrigado amigo"

"É, amigos servem pra isso" - Shikamaru quebra o abraço e começa a caminhar. - "Shizune está precisando da minha ajuda, até mais!" - Shikamaru da um aceno e caminha em direção ao prédio Hokage.

Naruto olha Shikamaru sumir da sua vista. No silêncio se ouve um estranho barulho...

"Ah... mas que fome..." - O estômago de Naruto ronca ferozmente, ele segura sua barriga e anda em direção da sua casa. - "Mas que vida cruel..."

Capitulo 6

Hinata, Kiba e Shino estavam sentados esperando Kurenai chegar.

"Kurenai-Sensei disse que era pra gente vir preparados pra sair em missão" - Kiba fala olhando pra Akamaru que late.

"Ah... Mas que missão é essa?" - Hinata pergunta olhando pra Kiba.

"Ela não disse, mas parece que é algo importante"

"Sim.." - Shino concorda

Kurenai anda em direção a sua equipe acompanhada de Anko.

"Desculpe a demora" - Os três ninjas se levantam

"Anko-san?" - Hinata olha pra Anko que acena pra equipe.

"Como vocês sabem estou afastada das missões. A Godaime-sama pediu pra que nós a equipe 8 entregássemos um recado muito importante ao Kazekage, então pra me substituir ela colocou em meu lugar Anko-san"

"Mas o que é esse recado?" - Pergunta Kiba.

"É algo que só o Kazekage tem que saber, mas posso dizer que Konoha está em perigo." - Anko diz olhando pra equipe - "Eu Miratashi Anko serei a substituta de Kurenai-san, quero que sigam todas minhas ordem, o sucesso da missão depende do trabalho de todos!" - Anko diz olhando seriamente pra todos.

"HAI!" - Os três ninjas dizem

"Certo seus molengas se preparem e estejam no portão principal em 15 minutos, vão!" - Kiba, Akamaru, Shino e Hinata saem. Kurenai olha pra ando e se senta no banco.

"Por favor Anko não seja tão dura com eles"

"Você me conhece muito bem Kurenai, posso ser turrona mas não se preocupe nada de errado irá acontecer com eles"

"Eu sei que eles sabem se defender, estou preocupada com você" - Kurenai olha pra Anko que a olha confusa.

"Comigo? Ah, que isso Kurenai, nada de errado vai acontecer comigo!" - Anko da um sorriso brincalhão. "Pare de se preocupar comigo e se preocupe com você"

"Está bem..." - Kurenai olha tristemente pra Anko

"Estou indo, nós deseje sorte, e por favor se cuide!" - Anko da um sinal de positivo pra Kurenai que sorri.

"Certo, se cuide também e tente voltar inteira"

Anko sorri e sai correndo. Kurenai olha pra o pôr-do-sol e sente um pressentimento ruim.

...

"CHEGAMOS!!" - Gai aponta pra placa que diz 'Bem vindos a Aldeia do Chá' - "Agora começamos nossa missão! Equipe Gai prontos?"

"Sim Gai - sensei! Pronto e abastecido!!" - Lee se aquece

"Sim!" - Tenten faz sinal de positivo

"CERTO JUVENTUDE! VAMOS COMEÇAR!" - O time Gai entra na aldeia e começa sua missão.

Não muito longe dali Pain esta sentando encostado em uma árvore.

"Parece que Konoha já esta se mexendo..." - Pain se levanta e vai ate Konan. - "Precisamos saber quem é...

Konan acena com a cabeça e faz um selamento com as mãos.

"Origami Tandai no Jutsu" - (_Técnica das Borboletas de Origami_) - Konan de despedaça virando varias borboletas ela sai voando em direção a Aldeia do Chá.

O time Gai se encontra no meio da cidade.

"Então equipe alguma pista?" - Gai pergunta para seus alunos que balançam a cabeça negativamente.

"Ninguém viu nada estranho nos últimos dias" - diz Lee

"Tem certeza que a Akatsuki está mesmo vindo por essa direção Gai-sensei?" - Pergunta Tenten.

"Sim, as fontes da Godaime são totalmente confiáveis. Akatsuki atacou o Templo do Fogo, se eles querem chegar a Konoha terão que passar por aqui" - Gai fica pensativo. - "Só se eles recuaram... Impossível..."

"Olha que lindo!" - Tenten olha para o céu. - "Quantas borboletas!" - Ela aponta na direção.

"Verdade!" - Lee diz apontando também.

"Humnnn... Neji..." - Gai olha estranhamente para as borboletas que voavam.

"Certo... BYAKUGAN!" - Neji olha atentamente as estranhas borboletas. "Não são borboletas de verdade..."

"O que?" - Lee olha pra Neji que continua observando.

"São borboletas de Origami... Com rede de chakra... Um ninjutsu de camuflagem..."

"Humnn... Eles estão nos observando..." - Gai fecha os olhos e dá um sorriso.

As borboletas voam longe da cidade. Pain olha para o horizonte e vê Konan se aproximando. Konan volta a sua forma.

"São mesmo ninjas de Konoha. Uma garota, um menino sobrancelhudo um usuário de Byakugan e um Jounnin tão estranho quanto o garoto de sobrancelhas de taturana..."

"Humn, esse Jounnin... Itachi disse algo sobre ele..."

"Hehehehe.. Eu sei quem é, Gai é o nome dele." - Kisame se levanta. "Lutamos uma vez, é um cara forte, a equipe dele estava junto com o garoto da raposa quando tiramos o Bijuu do Kazekage"

"Me lembro... Se nós cruzarmos com eles agora não seria nada bom" - Pain fica olhando o pôr do sol. - "É bom desviamos o caminho por enquanto"

...

Prédio Hokage.

Shizune anda pelos corredores carregando um monte de documentos

"Tsunade ficara feliz em assinar mais papeis!" - Diz sorrindo.

"Ueuu Ueuu" - Tonton grunhi

"SHIZUNE-SAMA!" - Um Jounnin corre até ela.

"Sim, Toshino-san"

"Iruka-sensei e Genma estão perto da fronteira de Konoha, eles pediram por via das dúvidas um ninja médico como reforço."

"Todos os ninjas disponíveis estão em outros grupos de vigilância pela fronteira..."

"Eles são os únicos sem um ninja médico"

"Isso é ruim, bem, avise que eu irei como reforço médico" - O ninja sai

"UEUU UEUUU!!" - Tonton fossa a perna de Shizune

"Eu sei Tonton, mas precisamos ajudar, Tsunade vai me matar, mas ela tem que entender..."

"Entender Shizune..."

Shizune se vira e vê a Hokage encostada contra a parede

"Tsuna..." - Shizune é cortada por Tsunade.

"Nem preciso te matar, você própria estará se matando..."

"Tsunade eu..."

"O que você tem na cabeça Shizune? Isso é extremamente perigoso!" - Tsunade olha fixamente Shizune que olha para o chão.

"A aldeia está em perigo, se eles não tiverem ajuda médica poderão morrer, você sabe muito bem quais são as possibilidades disso!"

"Eu também sei quais são as possibilidades de você não voltar caso a Akatsuki apareça por lá!" - Tsunade dá a Shizune um olhar bravo.

"Eu sei me cuidar, fui treinada pela melhor ninja que já existiu..." - Shizune olha pra Tsunade que se vira e caminha fora. "Tsunade..." - Shizune olha tristemente para o chão.

...

Fim de mais uma parte, tenho umas idéias a escrever na continuação. Os capítulos 8 e 9 na verdade acho que mais o cap 9 Akatsuki chegara a fronteira de Konoha, provavelmente Shizune ira lutar contra um deles nesse capítulo, não sei quem ainda...

Mas quando penso REVISEM!

Obrigado pela leitura!


End file.
